The Mark
by monkeygirl77
Summary: The only one who can remove the mark is an Archangel. Sam prays to the only one he can think of off of a whim that he might be alive and might respond. Gabriel does come because he generally does like Sam Winchester, except, he doesn't come alone. He gained more as his time as Loki then Sam originally thought, including and assortment of kids.
Sam was at a total breaking point. Dean was locked down in the dungeon, that was the only place to keep him so when he did go on a rampage with the mark there was no way he could harm anyone. He had done all the research he could do, found everything he could find and yet there was nothing he could do that he could think of to help heal Dean of the mark.

The one thing that he had repeatedly seen was how something called 'Darkness' had been locked in the Mark of Cain by the archangels, so the conclusion that Sam had come to was that he needed an archangel to remove the mark from Dean. But that was where he hit another dead end, he couldn't think of an archangel, who was alive, who would help him without trying to kill him.

He had voiced his problem to Cas, and the only archangel who the angel could think of was Gabriel, but he was dead. They knew he was dead. He had told them he was dead. And that was where the younger hunter sat up in his slouched position in his chair. Gabriel had lead them to believe once before too, how did he know that this time was really the real deal. How could he be sure that Gabriel was really dead this time around.

He was the trickster after all.

And so Sam found himself kneeling in the living room of the bunker, hands folded feeling a little awkward, trying to think of how he should do this. After a moment, the hunter shrugged, and bowed his head.

 _"Ummmm Gabriel..I don't know if you can hear me..Or if you even still alive or anything, I mean I'm hoping you are...Listen I need your help...See Dean had the mark..You know the Mark of Cain..And I just really need your help and if you could come and help I would be very thankful."_

Leaning back, nothing happened, and Sam sighed. He knew it was going to be a long shot, even of the archangel was still alive somewhere, he didn't really like them all too much.

"This better be good Winchester... I'm trying to put the rugrats down"

Sam stood fast, spinning around faster. There in the middle of the room stood Gabriel, very much alive. But he was not alone.

Next to him stood four toddlers, varying in age, and in both arms he cradled an infant each. Sam looked shocked, he never took Gabriel as the father type. One of the infants in Gabriel's arms whined, tiny hands pulling at the fabric of his sleeve. Snapping his attention from the hunter in front of him to his little baby boy in his left arm, the archangel hiding as a pagan god gently rocked his arm until the infant settled down once more.

"You have kids?"

Looking back up at the hunter again, the archangel nodded.

"Look, I wanna help you, I like you Sammy, believe it or not, but I really got to get the rugrats to bed or they'll get cranky"

Sam looked at the kids again, a little girl ,clutching at Gabriel's leg, with braided somewhat greasy brownish gray hair, a small long green nightgown covering her. A boy beside her, with a pony on his night shirt, green eyes almost as bright as Gabriel's. Another boy, younger then the first two, was clutching at the archangel's other leg, his hair thicker then the others, his eyes green but different, and when he yawned Sam swore he saw baby canine teeth. Another boy, older than the one in front of him, with green snake eyes.

Gabriel cleared his throat, drawing attention to himself once more. Green eyes gazed up at their daddy, and Sam was staring at the archangel, the only one who could help Dean.

"Do you mind?" Sam shook his head after figuring out that he was talking to him, Gabriel nodded, "Alrighty, Hel, Sleph, take Jack and Danny and your other brothers to the couch over there and Daddy will be back as soon as he can"

The little girl nodded and gently, carefully, took one of the infants, the other wiggled around, hands fisting the fabric of the front of Gabriel's jacket.

"Daddy! No! I want you daddy!"

Gabriel smiled at the little one year old, holding him close in what Sam knew to be a snuggle (once again he didn't see Gabriel as the type) nuzzling the small boys puffy brown curls.

"I know baby boy, I know, but daddy has to help Uncle Sammy help his big brother, alright little man, why don't you go with Jackie and Slephy and Daddy will be back faster then that time Uncle Thor fell when he dropped his hammer and tripped over it down the stairs"

The little boy nodded slowly and reached for the boy in the pony shirt, Gabriel handed the small boy off and ruffled the other's hair, watching as they climbed up on the couch together and the youngest joined his twin in the middle. His smile faded as he turned away from his children and towards Sam Winchester, it was evident that he'd much rather be putting his kids to bed then helping Dean with the Mark.

"Alright Sammy, take me to Dean, and when we get there you come back here and watch my kiddies while me and Deano have a nice visit"

Sam figured it was the best he was going to get and lead the way. With a final wave, and a quick promise that 'daddy will be right back', Gabriel followed Sam out of the room.

* * *

Sam walked back into the living room of the bunker and quickly looked over at the children laying there. The boy with the snake eyes and the canine teeth were sleeping leaning against one another. The little girl was still awake, holding up the two one year old infants. The one was still silent leaning into his older sisters side, half awake and half asleep, while his twin was still wide awake staring at the hall Gabriel had just walked down.

"Daddy?"

Sam felt bad that he had to tell the kid no, not only had his lip begun wobbling, but tears had formed in his eyes. After a long moment he let out a long wail for his daddy. Sam tried to calm him down, as did the boys sister, but they weren't Gabriel.

They weren't daddy.

However, Sam was saved from trying and failing to get the boy to calm down in the form of Gabriel's return. He rushed to the boys side, scooping him up off the couch and into a large warm embrace.

"Hey hey hey little guy, why'd ya turn on the water works?"

He rocked the small boy back and forth, his hips swaying in a rhythm.

"I fought I never see you 'gain daddy! I fought you weft us!"

Gabriel felt for the baby, he truly did, and whether or not you believed him when he says that if it was one thing he hated it was seeing his children upset. Gabriel kissed the top of the boys golden brown curls, rocking him some more.

"Daddy would never leave you baby, I love you guys so much!"

He could still remember the look on Lucifer's face when little Jackie and Danny had interrupted their little confrontation, babbling and sobbing about not wanting Unca Luci to kill daddy. Just thinking about his reaction made him want to laugh, try and imagine Satan completely and utterly loosing it as a child does on Christmas morning at the fact that he had two twin nephews. He was the only one who could say he had a babysitter for life. And the twins loved their Uncle Luci to pieces.

The other twin slid off the couch with the help of Hel and Sleph and toddle ran across the floor towards him. Gabriel smiled as he watched his boy walking clumsily but solidly across the floor, bending low to catch him too, pulling him up into a snuggle as well.

"Everythings as good as new, Dean should wake up in about an hour"

He motioned for the other four children to join him. The girl and canine teeth'd child giggled as they ran across the room to latch onto his legs balancing on his feet. The boy with the snake eyes and the pony shirt clambered off the couch and the younger one climbed up onto his back with a skill a child of his age shouldn't actually have. The elder settled for hanging onto his arm loosely.

Once he was sure he had all the kids he'd come with, he turned back towards the hunter to bid him farewell.

"Alright kiddo, your welcome for helping you, but I seriously got to get the squirts to bed, waaaaayyy past bedtime!"

He was gone before Sam could utter another word.

* * *

"Alrighty buskos, all those who can walk without tripping over their own feet, and _don't_ want a visit from the legendary tickle monster better scurry their tiny behinds to their beds"

His eldest children giggled and ran in the direction of their rooms. Rocking the tiny terror twins gently, he set them down in the crib in his own room before making his rounds to tuck in the others.

He knocked on Hel's door gently with a knuckle as he pushed in open. His sweet little girl was already under her blankets, and he smiled, ducking down to flip on her Frozen nightlight, making his way across the room. He grabbed the edge of a blanket and pulled it up to her chin. She looked up at him with swirling silver irises.

"Daddy are we gonna get to see Uncle Sammy again?"

"Maybe, if your good"

She smiled at him and snuggled down under her blankets. Gabriel returned her smile with one of his own, bending forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep tight princess"

He rubbed his nose against hers before turning and standing to make his leave.

The next door down was his older sons, Jorm and Sleph. There was giggling coming from in the room and he smiled warmly at the sound. Knocking on the door loud enough for them to hear but silent enough that he didn't wake his twins, he called out.

"I'm opening this door in the next three seconds, and if two certain little boys aren't in their beds when I do, they can bet their secret candy stash that the tickle monster is in the mood for tummy tonight"

There was almost forced silent rustling on the other side of the blue door, tiny patters of feet racing across the floor. He waited until counting to two to open the door and poking his head inside. The boys were giggling in their beds, staring up at him with ivy green eyes.

He chuckled at the two and shook his head as he walked into the room. Flipping on their Avengers night light as he did, he made his way to their bedsides. Kissing them both on the head gently as he pulled their blankets up as well.

"Go to sleep you little hellions"

"We love you daddy!"

He laughed at the synchronized speech.

"And I love you too, my little tricksters"

They curled up under their blankets and were out before he even made it to their door.

Fen was not in his bed when he made it to his room, the archangel's eyebrows met in concern. The lamp in his room was on and he turned back towards it, an idea in his mind. Opening his own door only slightly he spotted his wolf child curled up in his blankets.

"Fenny, whats wrong little puppy?"

The wolf pup child looked up at him, "Daddy can I sleep with you and them tonight?"

Gabriel snapped his fingers and he made his way to his bed, changing into his own pajamas, climbing in beside him. The messenger raised his arm slightly and pulled the boy over into his side. Wrapping him in a warm cuddle as he laid them both down into the soft silken pillows underneath them.

"Of course little one"

Fenny snuggled closer to his daddy, humming lightly when his arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him practically up on top of him. His daddy was warm and squishy and he loved sleeping with daddy. Gabriel himself didn't mind as he pulled the small pup child onto his chest and pressed a warm kiss to his fur hair.

"Sleep tight my little pup"

He'd get to sleep until about three in the morning until the twins did as any child their age would do and wail until he snapped them into his bed as well.

He loved his children.

Very very much.

* * *

 **Daddy Gabriel is boss! Lets be honest!**


End file.
